A bad week can turn to a good week
by Punker81
Summary: When percy comes down with the flu its up to annabeth to take care of him for the week. Rated T because IM PARANOID. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so take is easy on me if I mess up.

So without further a due I give you "A bad Week can turn to a good week."

Percy

I woke up with a major head ace. My body aced and my stomach felt like it was doing somersaults plus my throat hurt. I groaned and went to look if Annabeth was next to me in the bed. She wasn't as usual. She always woke up be for me. I slowly went to sit up and regret it as soon as I did. My stomach gave a massive cramp and I knew I was going to be sick. I quickly got up to the bathroom and hardly made to the toilet to throw up. I was about done when I heard the door knock. "Percy are you okay," said Annabeth throw the door

I figured there was no us lying to her. I need her help. "No I'm not feeling to hot" I said through the door back.

"Can I come in," she asked. Even throw the door I heard worry throw the door. "Sure," I croaked. She slowly opened the door and I saw her beautiful grey eyes and princesses like curled blond hair. She quickly kneed next to me. "What wrong," she asked in a genital tone.

I gave a weak shrug, "I don't know but I feel like crap," I said in a horsed voice. She gently put her hand on my head and recoiled. "Seaweed brain you're burning up," she said. "Come on let's get you to bed."

That sounded like heaven in my ears. I nodded in agreement and let her help me get up from the bathroom floor. She help me to bed and went to go get a thermometer. I soon felt myself beginning to fall asleep when Annabeth came back. She put the thermometer in my mouth and put her hands in my sweaty black hair. "Go ahead Percy," she said gently as she stoked my hair "get some sleep. You'll need it."

I nodded and fell into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **guys. I'm back. first let me say im sorry. the reason behind my late update is that my computer was mest up because of my brother. Then all this week i was grouded because i got a C+ in math and my mom only like B or A. She adamaticly thinks you are going to work at Mc Donalds if you get a C. Any way i want to thank dont touch my seaweed brain for helping me with this chapter and you guy for reading. Also happy St paddys day to all. I'm irish so my mom and dad throw a st paddy day eve party to day. so with out futher adue my new chapter. enjoy. :-)**

* * *

Annabeth (p.o.v)

I sat there next to Percy who had just fell asleep. Felt really bad for the kid. By the wall I have full rights to call Percy a kid. He's so immature and childish might as well put him in a group of 6th grade boys. But there more important question to answer. Why did Percy get sick? I mean last night he was fine, he was pretending to do his homework and eating blue chocolate chip cookie. I sighed and a thermometer from Percy bathroom. I coxed Percy's mouth open, his eye fluttered open and those intense sea blue eyes looked at me. It was a little intimating to have thought green eyes directly on you. Percy looked at me for guidance, and Percy, being Percy, needs a lot. The green eyes I loved so much crossed slightly, and a shiver traveled through his body. Left it there and gave Percy a kiss on his burning forehead. I got up from Percy's bed, desperate to get away from Percy sick body. I looked out at the lake. So peaceful. Until it was ruined by the beeping of the thermometer that I swear was going to kill my ears. I headed back to Percy side and read the Greek numerals. In English I read 103.7. Oh my gods Percy. Sighing I went to Percy fountain that Tyson made him and ran a wash cloth in it and wrong it out. I placed it on to Percy's head and he leaned into coolness of the water and sighed in relief. I was worried that nectar and ambrosia would make Percy temperature increase so I would have to ask the Apollo cabin. I got up once more to the fountain. I took out a drachma and throw it in to the mist. As always it disappeared. "Will solceis, Apollo cabin" my voice hoarse. When Percy miserable I was too. You hurt on you kill one, same with healing. A second later a light invade my vision, and will's face appeared in front of me. The blond haired son of Apollo had seemed especially bright compared to the limp and faded tangles belonging to my boyfriends. "Will?"I asked, and the bright blue eyes lock with mine. "Its Percy, I need your help." His eyes widen with panic. His voice was scratchy and panicked. "Where?" the single word reassured me. Percy going to be okay. "His cabin" I tell him, and he nods. "I'll be there in 5 minutes" he says and I, reassured, let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks" I tell him swiping my hand throw the mist. A weak cough brings my attention back to Percy. I turn around to find Percy's chest covered in vomit. Panic takes over my mine and I ran to Percy side. "Percy are you okay?" I ask him. I mentally palm slap my forehead, of course he isn't okay. He's cover in throw up. He nodes and try to sit up but is too weak to.i help him and give him a cup of water from the fountain, which he took thankfully. What going on with Percy and most importantly when will it end?


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys im back when i updated you the last time i was still grouned and did the update with out my mom knowing. but now im back yes im back. i hope you injoy this chapter. i am trying to add more to my writing. so know im trying. anyways on with the story.**

* * *

Annabeths (p.o.v.)

Percy fell back to sleep after I cleaned him up and helped him change his shirt that he wore. He seems to be getting worse but that can't be possible. I mean his tempter went up to 104.2 and he's paler in a matter of 2 minutes. I was pulled out of thoughts when the door knocks. I got up from the chair that I put next to Percy's bed and went to the door. On the other side was will and he had a bag that look like the ones that you see in old movie when the doctor makes house calls

"I came as fast as I could" said the son of Apollo.

"Thanks and you came at perfect time to. His temperature went up" I told him and escorted him to Percy's bed. Percy didn't move an inch but his face showed discomfort. Will pulled out a stethoscope and listened to Percy's heart. Then he took Percy temp again and sighed.

"Other than temperature has he been throwing up, complaining about head aces, coughing, or anything like that" he asked.

I thought for a second and replied "those are the exact symptoms he has. That and being really weak."

He sighed and muttered under his breath "this is the seventh one this week." He looked at me and said "Percy has the flu. But a bad one. We already have a handful of people who got it and I would recommend he not do anything but rest and relax. Other than that we can do much for him."

"Well how long should he be on bed rest?" I asked a little annoyed that they can't do anything else for him.

He looked at Percy then back at me. "I would give it a good week or so. If you like I can get someone to come get him that way you don't get sick. But just the let you know people when they're sick prefer to be in an averment that there use to. But it up to you if you want to take care of him."

I looked at Percy and he looked so weak and fragile. I felt really bad for him and didn't want to leave his side. "I'll take care of him. That way he isn't uncomfortable at the infirmary. But I was wondering if I could give him nectar and ambrosia or would his temp get worse?"

"Yes it would but I'll give you some Advil and some medicine that lowers down his temp. make sure he drinks plenty of clear fluids and every two hour or so put a cold towel on his head that way his temperature goes down a little more." He told me.

"Alright" I said no doubt my voice was full of worry. Will smiled at me and pulled out the Advil and other medicine. He also gave me some tissue for Percy and walked to the door. As he was about to walked out the door when I yelled "Thanks Will."

He took a step back to look at me and said "No problem if you need any help you know where to find me," and went out the door.

I looked at Percy and he was shivering. I sat on the edge of his bed and began to stroke his hair. His head nudged my hand and his eyes open. I smiled at him. "Hey Perce. Will came and said you have the flu but don't worry I'll take care of you I promise. Now you should rest." I told him.

His eyes began to close than reopened. He began to scot to his right and said "lie down with me" he said weekly.

I smiled at him and sighed. "You better not get me sick." I told him. He smiled back and slide into the room he made for me and kissed his cheek. He rapped his arm around me and leaned into his shivering form. He slowly stopped and his eyes began to close again. Once he was asleep I put my hand into his hair and stocked it till my own eyes began to fall. And in a matter of two minutes I fell asleep in Percy's arms.

* * *

**So hoped you enjoyed and look for my new story coming up soon. it is called a Good Life Can Have Bad Beginings. it will be up soon and thanks for reading. make sure to review.**

**-punker81**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Now i have some bad new. I cant go on my trip to Disney Land because i got a C in my math class. I felt bad for not updating for a whiel so i want to do it now since i have nothing else to do for now. But thanks for being pacient whiel I was struggling to get my gades up. So my gift to you guys is not 1 but 2 new chapters. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson although iIwish I could.**

* * *

Percy p.o.v

When I woke up again I felt like the room was spinning. Groaning I closed my eye trying to stop the spinning. Felt something stirring next to me and someone else giving a small moan other than mine. I opened my eyes and looked down and saw annabeth. Her gorgeous eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Hey seaweed brain. How you feeling" she asked gently

I smirked to myself and thought isn't obis. I feel like crap, but I knew she was taking care of me and didn't want to ruin my chance of her getting mad at me and not help me out.

"I feel like shit." I told her in my horsed voice. I sneezed and my head began to hurt.

She looked at me and got up from my bed and grabbed a tissue and handed it to me. i took it gratefully and blew my nose. Once I throw it in the trash next to me. I took a deep breath closed my eyes again trying to relax, but how can you when you head hurt and feel so weak. It scares me to think if I'm sick and I'm like this. What will happen if camp is under attack and you can't do anything to help them. I suddenly felt a hand go into my hair and began to go through it.

"Awww. My poor seaweed brain. Is there anything I can get you." Annabeth asked me as she continue to rub my warm head.

I opened my eye and looked at her. "Can I get a cut of water?"

"Sure, are you hungry? I can get you some lunch or something," she said.

The thought of food made me want to through up again. "No thanks. I think if I eat anything it will come back up."

She gave me a smile and said "Okay. Hold on." And with that she got up and went to the fountain and got a cup and filled it up. She came back to me and handed me the cup. I took it gratefully and drank it all in two gulps. I handed the cup back to her and as she took it from me I suddenly felt very cold. A shiver rattled through me. Annabeth frowned at me and put her hand on my head. She took it off and said "You're burning up, Perce." I gave a harsh cough and said "Funny because I feel cold."

She puckered her lip and got up from the side of my bed and went to the bathroom. When she came out she had a small white container. She came to my bed and sat down next to me.

"Here this will lower down you temperature a bit." She took out two small white pills and handed them to me. Swallow them and about 5 minute later I felt tired. My eyes began to drop and I felt annabeth put her hand into my hair and my eye opened again. She smiled at me and said "go to sleep. It okay I don't mind." She got up and began to tuck he in. when she was done she kissed my forehead and began to stork my hair again. Soon my eyes fell closed and I heard annabeth whisper "good night Percy I love you" and fell into my feverish sleep.

* * *

**Okay the next one will be up in a couple minutes. SO ILL BE BACK...WITH A NEW CHAPTER.**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth (p.o.v.)

When Percy fell asleep I sat next to him and continued to stroke his hair for a good till I heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer is and saw it was Thalia. I opened to door and she lunged at me with questions. "Is it true? Is he really sick? What did will say? How is he? Can you do my homework for Mr. Burger's class?"

"Wow Thalia one question. Yes it true, he has the flu, he's fine and no I won't do your homework." I said to her.

"That sucks? Why" she asked walking into the cabin.

"It's called nature Thalia." I told her. "Everyone get sick and plus.." I tried to continue but she cut me off.

"No not that I mean why you won't do my homework for math. I mean you know I suck at it. It hurt my head." She moaned.

Rolling my eyes at her childish behavior. "Wow thanks for having deep concern for your cousin. He'll really appreciate it" I told her with sarcasm.

She put her hand over her heart and said "that what I'm there for Annie. Anyways where is kelp head?"

I pointed behind her and she turned her head towards my sick seaweed brain. She walk to him slowly and sat in the chair that I originally sat in. "Poor kid what do you thing got him sick?" she asked not taking her eyes off her cousin.

I shrugged and said "I have no idea. Will told me that there were a couple of kids that where setting sick with this same strand of flu. All I know is hearing gagging coming from the bathroom and found Percy throwing up."

She nodded and stayed quiet for a while till the silence was interrupted by my stomach rumble. Thalia must have heard it because she chuckled. "Was that chewboka or was that your stomach" she asked.

I rolled smiled and my eyes again. "That was my stomach." Her eyes widen and laughed a little more. "Hey I haven't eaten this morning. I was taking care of Percy that I forgot to eat okay."

She rolled her eye and said "then why don't you go eat know its twelve thirty. Go eat."

I sighed "Thanks for the suggestion but I have to watch Percy."

"Then I'll get it you something for you. Percy would want you to eat just look." She got up and grabed his chin and had him look at me and open him mouth up and down like he was a puppet which I didn't like at all and made him say in her voice "go eat wise girl. You disserve it. How could I get such a awesome girl friend like you while I'm a complete loser"

I glared at Thalia wield she laughed her head off. I was about to tell her to knock it off when I heard Percy moan and Thalia's laughed stopped completely. He rolled over on his side lift side and relaxed again.

"Fine I'll let you go get me something to eat. Just promise my you won't ever us Percy as a human puppet again. That was just wrong." I whispered to her with a stern look.

Grinning she nodded and got up to go. She got to the door and mouthed "I'll be back" and left. Sighing I looked back at Percy who was sleeping peacefully. He had a layer of sweat on his for head and his cheeks where flushed. I got up from my seat and walked to the fountain. I grabbed a new towel and socked and rang it out. I walked back to Percy's bed and placed it on his forehead. I then put my hand into to his raven black hair and stocked it.

"Don't worry Perce I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right here." I said. I kissed his cheek and continued to run my hand through his hair. 10 minutes later Thalia came in with a plate of food.

"Here you go. I didn't know what to get you so I got you a sandwich," she whispered handing me the plate.

"Thanks," I told her took a bit of it.

"No problem. I have to go. Chiron want me to teach the archery class since you taking care if Perce. I'll bring you some dinner tonight at six." She said.

"Okay thank Thal's see you later." I said standing up and hugging her.

"No problem and she left me with Percy. I walked to the door to lock it and as I did I heard Percy moan again. I turned to him and he turned on his right side. I began to walk back when I heard him moan louder in discomfort. I frowned and sat on the side of his bed and grabbed his hand and felt his forehead. It was still really warm and his hand griped on to mine like his life depended on it. I was about to wake him up when his eyes opened.

"Percy you okay, what wrong?" I asked him in a gentle voice figuring his head ach was still pretty bad.

He closed his eyes for a second and reopened.

"I think I'm going to….." he began but couldn't finish when he got up quickly and ran to the bathroom with me right behind him. I stopped in the door way and saw him get sick violently. I went behind him and rubbed small circle on his back when he was done I pulled him backwards so he was resting on me. I kissed his forehead and stroked his hair again. His head was on my shoulder and his eyes where closed.

"How about we get you back to bed," I said to him. He nodded weakly and with my help he got up and put his arm around me and we began to walk to his bed. I helped him lie down and pulled the blankets to his chin. He looked at me with his green eyes of his and said weakly "lie down with me."

Nodding I did. I got under the covers with him and snuggled to him. Warmth radiated of him but I didn't care. He rapped arm around me. I kissed his cheek and rest my head on his shoulder and listened to his heart beat till it even out I looked up a his eyes and watch them drop down as they did I heard him say "Thank you wise girl." I felt my own eyes begin to drop too and yawned "your welcome get some sleep. I love you."

As my world around me began to fade into sleep I heard him say "I love you too."

* * *

**So guy there you go sorry it took more then few minutes more like a couple hours. my computer didnt save this chapter and i had to restar. i hope you liked it and want to thank you guys for you piecent. something i dont have. **

**Dont touch my seaweed brain,Candyland7,allen r, jellyfisj1234, girl in randomland, animeloverforever, goddess ofthe dark flame, tibute324, pleasurehorsegirl you guys rock. you are true punks witch means you are really awsome for your awsome reviews. thanks again and review. **

**i promase to update soon.**

**-Punker81 (chloe)**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's (P.O.V)

I woke up at 5:34pm in Percy's arms. He was still asleep and I figured it best not to wake him up. He looked so peaceful as he slept, he didn't even look like he was 16. More like 9 or 10. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. They were still flushed and I could still feel his fever through the kiss. His arms were around me and I had no idea how to get myself untangled from him without waking him up. Lucky he rolled over on him back releasing right arm around me. I sat up and rubbing my eyes. I looked outside and saw that is was getting dark out and I can see camper going to their cabins getting ready for dinner. I got up from Percy bed and went to the fountain. I got a cup and filled it up with water and took a sip. I looked back at Percy. Even from there I saw glimmers of sweat from his forehead. I grabbed a new towel and dipped it in to cool water. I wrung it out and walked back to Percy. I set the towel on his head ran my hand through his hair. I kissed his cheek softly and got up once more to turn on the TV. You see demigod can watch TV just not all day but right now that the only thing Percy can do till he's better and I'm taking care of him I can watch TV as long as I want since I'm taking care of him. Anyways I flipped through the channels till I saw Ridiculousness on one of Percy's and mine favorite shows. After 20 minutes of laughing my heat out I heard a knock on the door. I got up from my seat and saw it was Thalia, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazle, and Frank.

"Hey guys, what up?" I asked a bit confused on why they were here.

"We just came to drop of some food for you and Percy. Figured you two were hungry," said Thalia who was holding two plates of food

"We also heard about Percy. Figured we wish him luck with his flu and if he dies we can plan his will. I was hoping to get his iPod. He has great taste in music," Leo joked.

Piper hit him in his arm and rolled her eyes at him. "Well you guys are welcome to come in and see him but he's sleeping so there might not be much to plan on his will. Maybe tomorrow you can but not today Leo." I told them. They nodded in understanding and I let them into the cabin. I closed the door and turned to see everyone looking at Percy. Piper stroke back his hair and Hazle rubbed his back. I knew it was just a comforting jester. Percy was like a older brother to them and they hated to see him so weak and tired. I walked over to them and sat in a empty chair at the foot of Percy's bed.

"So how long does he have to stay in bed?" asked Jason. He looked concerned about his cousin.

"About a week. He said that this strand of flu is pretty bad and apparently he's the seventh on this week that got it. All day he's been throwing up and sleeping." I told them. They nodded once more and stayed quiet for awhile till Percy began to cough. Then his eyes opened, they where glossed over was looking around at us.

He gave use a weak smile and said "hey guys what going on?" as he began to sit up. His voice sounded horsed and scratchy. His eyes looked like they were begging for sleep.

"We just wanted to come and say get well. We even got food for you." Frank told him. Percy smiled and was about to say something when began to go into a coughing fit. I got up and sat next to him and pat his back. After he was done coughing up his lung he lied back sighing.

"Man I hate this," he moaned rubbing his face. I looked at them and then look back at Percy. He was so miserable it made me want to switch with him and if I could I would.

"Come on guys we should let Percy get some rest. We'll see you guys later. Feel better kelp head." Said Thalia getting up from her seat along with the others. I got up to show them the door. After they left I went to sit next to Percy and held his hand. "You know that suck most about this?" he asked

"Hhmm" I asked while kissing his hand.

"That it will get worse." He told me as his eyes closed.

"Percy, I promise that I will try to make you feel better I promise" I said kissing his head. I pulled up his blanket to his chin. "I promise."

* * *

**So guys here you go. i sory if it sucks. it more of a filler. next update will be a better. and now i can go to dineyland due to a change of grades. review and thanks for reading.**

**- punker81 aka chloe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my fellow Punks. it been a whiel since i updated. i got back from disney land on the 5 of may and just me just say it was awsome. the night the band and i got to califonia we went to midevil times. then the next doy i went to disneyland and got to play a we got to play a lion king song and a emporers new grove song. then we went to play for a whiel till 11:00 pm at night. if you want to hear an embarising storie on the trip p.m. me to find out. okay enough of my banter. on with the chapter.**

* * *

Annabeth's (p.o.v.)

All night Percy couldn't sleep and when Percy couldn't sleep then I can't sleep. The poor guy was tossing and turning all night trying to get comfortable and when he could about 30 minutes later he have to get up to vomit. He finally fell asleep 5 minutes ago. Now that was the good news the bad news was it was 5:43 in the morning.

I looked down at my poor seaweed brain. He was on his stomach with his mouth half way open. His hair was plastered to his for head with sweat and the collar of his shirt had a ring of sweat on it. He looks peaceful as he slept. I began to rub his back as a comforting jester and he let out a sigh. I keep rubbing his back for a while then I hear Percy moan. His eyes opened and they where blood shot.

"Annabeth," he said with his voice hoarse, probably from non-stop throwing up.

"Yes Perce, what do you need," I asked gently.

"Water please," he coughed. I nodded and got up from my seat grabbing the cup on is night stand. As I walked to the fountain I head Percy cough and it sounded horrible. Once it was filled to the brim I grabbed a wash cloth and dipped to into the water and some cough syrup from the bathroom. When I came back he was hacking up a lung. I sat down and gave him the water. He nodded his thanks and drank his water in 3 gulps. Once he was done I placed the wash cloth on his forehead.

"I really appreciate you helping me," he crocked weakly.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think I'm going to not help you when you're sick? Hell you fell into tartarus with me remember. This is the least I can do. Beside you do the same for me."

"Yah I would. And don't think otherwise. But just because I fell in to tartarus doesn't mean you have to do this for me. I did it because I would never wanted you to be alone in that horrible please that and I love you." By the end his voice was practically was gone. I was almost a tears at what he said he loved me that much.

I kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I love you too, and always will." I pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back. I was about to tell him something when there was a knock on the door. I when to the door thinking who would be up this early. I looked out the window and saw Chiron.

I opened the door and said "hi Chiron what's up." He didn't answer and began to wake in. "Um Chiron what going on?" he walked to the foot of Percy's bed and gave me a menacing smile.

"Oh just Perseus Jacksons death," he said but it wasn't Chiron's voice it was more sinister. My eye widen in realization. That wasn't Chiron I was a shapsiffter. Just as I was about to pull out my knife he changed shape in to a hydra. Percy rolled out of his bed on to the ground. He grabbed riptide of his night stand and got up ready to fight. The hydra spit acid at Percy but before it hit him he grabbed his old shield that was next to him and deflect it. I saw an opening to attack the beast and ran up to it and stabbed it right where it's heart should be. As the knife made contact in monster burst to ash. I was about to pat myself on the back when I heard a thump next to me. I looked over and saw Percy on the floor. I ran to him and checked if he was okay. His eyes were closed and he had beads of sweat on his forehead. I sat him up and put one of his arm over my shoulder and carried him to his bed. When I got him in bed I lied next to him and kissed him. There's one way o get a sick demigod to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and i will update soon. review. oh and im putting up my new storie hopfully tonight if not next week.**

**-Punker81 (aka Chloe)**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys long time no update. iv been busy with school and personal life its driving me im on summer vacation and i can updat pretty offen now. i hope you guy enjy this chapter and i will update my other story on friday. so with out further adue i give you chapter 8!**

* * *

Percy's (p.o.v)

When I woke up my head felt like I got hit in the head with a bat. I was in my bed but I didn't know how. I remember being attacked by a shape shifter hydra and fighting then then…. then what? I couldn't remember what happen next. I was brought out when I heard someone say my name. I looked where the voice came from and saw Annabeth. "Percy? You feeling okay," she asked. I nodded weakly. Man I hate this so much.

"Annabeth how did I get back into bed?" I asked. My voice was so horsed that I wasn't sure if she could understand me. Apparently see did.

"You pasted out after the hydra dissolved. So I picked up and carried you into bed." I nodded not making eye contact with her. How embarrassing, having you girlfriend carry in to bed and fainting after a fight with a monster. How could I be so weak? I was supposed to be Percy Jackson, saver of Olympus, leader of Camp Half-Blood, slayer of Kronos and Gaea, but know I'm Percy Jackson, sick and in bed, weak and miserable, fighter of the flu.

"Percy, look at me" annabeth said gently. I looked at her and her face showed a stern yet gentle look to it.

"Perce, it okay to be weak and sick sometimes. It just shows that where human. You don't always have to be tough all the time, sometime being weak is good because that tells us that weak can get stronger. But Percy just know you are the toughest person I know. I love you so much, and I don't care if you're sick and ill because I won't look at ant differently." She grabbed my hand and stocked my knuckles. " I love you Percy."

I gave her a weak smile. "I love you too." Is said or try to say. When I spook my throat burned. I began to go in to a coughing fit. It felt like my lung was going to pop out of my chest. Annabeth got up and went into the bathroom and came out with a bottle of green liquid. I instantly knew what it was. My mortal enemy when I was sick. Vicks night time cough syrup. Anytime I would take it I made me want to throw up and it would make me fall asleep which I didn't mind but when I wake I felt so sluggish and weak. I hated it.

"Okay seaweed brain, I know you'll hate me for awhile but it will make you feel better." Annabeth told me as she measured out the veil liquid in a spoon. She sat in her chair and moved it towards my mouth. I turned my head away from it. She tried again and I turned my head away from it again. "Percy," she sighed, "please don't make this difficult. It will help you stop coughing and fall asleep. Just take it and swallow it really fast." She instructed.

I didn't want to make things difficult but I always somehow do. I nodded and open my mouth. She put the spoon in my mouth and I quickly as I could swallowed the stuff. It was as bad as I remembered, maybe even worse. I began to gag at the taste. Annabeth quickly grabbed the trash can next to me and put it in my lap. She sat besides my and helped me sit up. By the time I was up I began to throw up into the trash can. I felt annabeth get behind me and massage my shoulders. as I continued to get sick my stomach was so tense it hurt like someone was punching it. Tier where spilling out of my eye from the pain. When I was done I was shivering and withering in pain. Annabeth pulled me back and had me lead on her, holding me.

"It's okay, Perce. Just try in relax. I know it hurt, it's okay." She cooed to me like I was a little kid but I didn't care I just wanted the pain to stop. to pain eased a bit and I slowly relaxed. "there we go. Just relax. Kay it okay."

My stomach still hurt but it was better. "Annabeth, you shouldn't see me like this-" I began to moan but was cut off.

" Percy what did I just say earlier. It okay to be like this, okay. It okay to be weak and ill. That doesn't change the fact that I love you and will help you when your like this. I love you, seaweed brain." She kissed my burning forehead.

"Your tired Percy. You need to rest. Just relax, I'm right here and always be here. By your side. Just rest," she cooed as she ran her finger through my hair. My eyes felt heavy and I felt my mescals loosen and for the 2nd time today I pasted out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guy im ( dodges arrows, knifes, etc.) **

**Missed you guys too. Im sooooooo sorry that i didnt update on wendsday and i have no exuse for not updating. i hope this update will make up for my absence. i didnt get to write my other chapter due to the fact that i have to let my brother use the computer now but i promise to update soon. Again sorry and (dodge a axe coming twords her head). ITS THE ONION. DAMN YOU ONION AND YOUR EVILNESS. As i was saying ill update soon Know if you excuse me i got onion to kill. ENJOY THE CHAPTER. :-)**

* * *

Annabeth's (p.o.v.)

Percy was seriously concerning me. I mean not like he wasn't before but now it really scaring me. He's in pain and practically suffering. So as any good girlfriend would do I wasn't going to let him suffer. I got up from my chair and went to the fountain. I grabbed a drachma fro my pocket and throw it in.

"Oh irsh accept my offering. Will solstice, Apollo cabin," I asked. The image appeared of Will sitting in his leather recliner reading a book on the History of Music.

"Will," I called. He jumped about 5 feet in the air and look at me and gave a sighed in relief and smiled.

"Ahh, Annabeth. It you. Um could you do me a favor and not scare into a heart attack." He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure but as long as you do me a favor. Percy getting worst and I need you to come and check him out, please," I pleaded.

His smile left his face and nodded. "I'll be there in 5 minute," and with that he swished his hand throw the mist. I turned to Percy who was awake now and staring at me. I smiled at him sadly and walked to his side.

"Hey Perce, how are you feeling," I asked him gently grabbing his hand as I sat back in to my chair. He weakly shrugged and tried to sit up but couldn't. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't push yourself. Just relax." I whispered to him. Turned his head away from me.

"Anbeth," he crooked probably too tired to pronouns my long name. "My stomach hurts."

"I know Perce, I know. You want some water." I asked running a hand throw his hair. He weakly nodded.

I got up from my chair once more and walk to the fountain. I filled a cut up with water and went back to Percy's bed. "Here you go, seaweed brain," I whispered to him. He weakly grabbed the cut almost dropping it. I helped him sit up and placed pillows behind him. he took a couple of drinks of water before giving the cut back to me. I placed it on the nightstand and grabbed Percy's hand.

"How you feeling Perce," I asked him again, pushing his hair back out of his face. He nudged my hand as it came in contact with his burning forehead.

"I've been better," he said tiredly. He yawned and leaned back into the pillows.

I gave him a sad smile and gripped his hand. "You can't go to sleep yet. Will is going to be here and minute to check on you. So hold on for a bit, kay?"

He moaned in annoyance. I just ran kept running my hand through his hair and gripping his hand, trying to keep him up as long as I could till I heard a knock on the door. There's Will, try not to sleep while I'm gone." I joked. Percy just nodded and blankly stared and the ceiling. I went to the door and saw Will standing at the other end.

"Hey, got here as quick as I could. So what up with him now." He asked concerned as he walked in.

I explained to him about Percy feeling pain in his stomach and him withering in pain as we walk to his bed. Will looked at Percy and felt his head and put his hand on his stomach. "Dose that hurt," Will asked him.

Percy shocks his head no. Will nodded, he turned to me. "Well there's no pain when I put pressure to his stomach so it probably just pain from him not being able to throw up anything and there's nothing I can do for it but give him some ibuprofen." He told me sadly. All I could do was nodded and thank him for coming and check on Percy before escorting him out. I walked back to Percy who was now asleep. I smiled at my seaweed brain and pulled up his blanket to his chin and gave him a kiss on his head.

"Good night seaweed brain," I whispered before getting him a towel for his head from the fountain, but when I turned around to go to his bed he shivering violently and coughing. His coughs sounded painful and wet. I ran to his side. "Percy wake up, come on seaweed brain wake up," I pleaded, not wanting him to chock. His eye opened and he couldn't stop coughing. I patted his back but he wouldn't stop coughing. Soon his cough became weak and his eye began to close. I began to panic and felt his pulse hoping he wasn't doing what I think he was doing. His pulse was weak, like I feared. Percy was losing consciousness. I quickly got up and called will via Irish massage again. He a came in to the image and before he could say anything i intruped him.

"Will get here quick, Percy cant breath,"

* * *

**CLIFFI. i know you guys hate them. but again im so sorry for building your hope fro the chapters on wendsday. im now dont want to say when i plan on updateing because of me never comeing through but it will be soon. very soon. sooner then before. again sorry. make sure to review and il update soon.**

**-Punker81 **


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's (p.o.v.)

I woke up to a bright light that hung above me. Moaning I put my hand above my face, trying to block out the light.

"Percy," a voice from right next to me asked. I tried to talk but my throat hurt too much so instead I just cough, which let me say was the most stupid thing I did today. I hurt so much to the point I thought my throat was on fire. "Hold on Perce, let me turn down the light," said the voice. I hear a chair squeak and footsteps walk in front of the bed I was in. Soon the lights became dim and my hand lowered back to the bed. I looked at the person who lowered down the lights. Annabeth. She walked back to the chair that was right next to me.

"Where am I?" tried to ask but all that came out was a hollow raspy noise. Again that hurt. I felt annabeth grab my hand and kiss my knuckles. "Shh, don't try to talk too much. Will said that you can ruin your vocal cords if do," she warned. I nodded in understanding and sighed. This sucks.

"You want some water?" she asked me. "It'll make your throat better." I nodded once more. She got up and picked up a picture of water along with a cup filling it up. She walked back to the chair handing me the glass. I took it gratefully drinking it eagerly. The cool water made my throat feel really good against it. I sighed contently and handed Annabeth the glass back.

"Better," she chuckled. I nodded smiling weakly. She continued to chuckle and kissed my hand. I looked around and realized where was. I was in the infirmary's private patient room.

"What hap-" tried to say but annabeth interrupted me. "Shh. Like I said don't talk. You where coughing pretty badly and you ended passing out from lack of air. Me and Will had to take you to the here. We manage to help you breathe again with a air vapory treatment that you're going to have to do tell your better."

What? I passed out, unconscious from not being able to breathe? I-I could have died if I was alone. But I wasn't thanks to Annabeth. But what if I was alone, coughing , unable to breathe. What would happen if I was alone? Unable to breathe unable, to get help? Unconscious, not able to breathe? Would someone had found me, probably but would they be too late to get help.

Annabeth must have seen my distress because she squeezed my hand. "Everything fine Perce," she said gently. You're going to be okay," she hugged me and I hugged back. I heard someone knock on the door and annabeth and I released each other.

Will, stood in the door way, arms crossed, with his face showings unconfort. "Um, sorry to…interrupt your moment, but can I talk to you Annabeth?" he asked.

Nodding, she got up and began to walk out of the room. When she was at the door way turning towards me. "Get some sleep seaweed brain, I'll be back."

I yawned, whiled I nodded, agreeing. She gave me a smile before closing the door. I rolled on my sided and closed my eyes. My last thought before falling to sleep was, how lucky I was to have Annabeth.

* * *

**Hey guys told you I was going to update soon. Sorry it short but it just a filler and the next one will be longer. hope you guys like it and also thanks for the review. just to let you guys know, yes I am awear that my grammer and spelling isn't the best, okay its horriable and all I can say is im working on it. I will fix it the grammer on the other chapters soon. that's all for now. talk to you guys soon.**

**-****_Punker81_**


End file.
